The Hatake Clan's Secret
by wolfdemontsuki
Summary: The Hatake Clan had a secret that they had hoped would remain a secret, but to find a missing Kakashi it might have to be revealed. KakashixOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the village of Konoha on a beautiful Tuesday morning, the sun was rising and the birds were singing. It looked like another peaceful day was beginning. Though the people standing in the Hokage's office would tell you this day had started off as any thing but peaceful, and Kakashi has not returned from his mission and he was due back two weeks ago. The search teams had just returned after almost a week of searching, and were reporting to the Hokage.

The search team knocked on the door and waited until the Hokage called them in. The heard a lot of arguing and the voice of an angry Hokage. They were almost afraid to tell him they had not found Kakashi. Finally the arguing ceased and they were allowed to enter. As they walked in the three counsel members rushed past them each with scowls on their faces. The Hokage let out a sigh and started rubbing his temples to try to rid himself of the headache he had, when he didn't see Kakashi with them.

"Report about the mission," said the old man finally when he realized his headache wasn't going to go away. The search team looked at one another and silently picked the one that was going to speak. Might Gai stepped forward to tell what happened on the search and for the first time he didn't say "youth" or any other loud proclamations while he talked. He even talked at a normal volume, which had many jaws dropping because of it.

_The Hokage sat at his desk smoking his pipe while he looked at the four men in front of him. Gai, Asuma, Karasu*, and Genma stood there patiently waiting for their orders. The Hokage sat down his pipe, "Kakashi has not reported back yet and he's a week late. I'm sending you four out to search the last place his message came from. Find out what happened and report back here as soon as you can. Dismissed." They bowed and left the office to get ready to go. In 15 minutes they meet up at the front gate and took off into the trees, jumping from branch to branch. At nightfall they stopped to set up camp and get some rest. The next morning they ate a fast breakfast, and took off again. After two more days of running they finally came upon the last place Kakashi was. The land looked like a huge battle was fought here. Kunai, shuriken, and a few bodies littered the battle field. They went to each body first and made sure none of them were Kakashi. When none were, they started looking around the battle field to see if they could find any clue to where Kakashi was. Karasu's wolves were sniffing around try to find something, anything, that would tell them where Kakashi was. A wolf on the other side of the battle field let out a howl to tell them he found something. They all rushed over to see what the wolf found. When they arrived the wolf dropped what was in his mouth into his master's hand. Karasu lifted it up with his other hand and the others just stared. It was a silver chain with Kakashi's dog tags on it like any other ninja would have, but what had them staring was a wedding ring hanging beside the tags. "Are you sure this is Kakashi's tags, Karasu?" asked Asuma. "Yeah, I'm absolutely positive this is his," said Karasu. Fang, Karasu's lead wolf and the only one that could talk, came up to the group and sat in front of them. "We lost the trail Master, but whoever we are dealing with is great at hiding their tracks, especially since as far as we can tell there was close to 75 people fighting Kakashi. Hiding the trail of that many people is normally impossible even for a ninja. Kakashi was captured of that much we can tell but by whom we can't. I wish we could be of more help," said Fang as he lowered his head in sadness. Since there was nothing left to find they made their way back to the village and hoped Kakashi was alright. _

When Gai finished he stepped back to stand with the rest of the search team. Karasu stepped forward and pulled out the chain with the dog tags and the ring and gave it to the Hokage. "Thank you for your hard work. Take the next week off, I'm sure you could use it," said the Hokage. They all bowed and left their separate ways except for Karasu who remained.

"Hokage-sama do you think my little brother is still alive?" said Karasu.

"By the way you described the battle field and how many different scents your wolves picked up I don't think they were out to kill him. I think they wanted to capture him, otherwise why go through the trouble of hiding that many scents. The probably want some sort of information from him and in order to get that they will keep him alive if only barely. We'll keep searching, but if a few months pass and we still don't hear word from him or find even one clue by that time we'll have to pronounce him dead. I'm sorry Karasu," said the Hokage.

Karasu just nodded his head, bowed and then left to go home.

End of Prologue

* Hatake Karasu is Kakashi's older twin brother. They look identical except for their hair. Karasu has short black hair with silver at the tips.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Curse of the Hatake Clan**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto.**

**Authors Notes: This story may eventually have Mpreg, but it will not be a major part of the story. It will only be mentioned way down the line and it will only happen to one person. Don't know how long this story is going to be but I hope you enjoy it. I will try to upload a new chapter once a week, this may not always happen but I will try. I will never abandon a story I start. Well I think I've rambled enough. **

**Enjoy the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hundreds of years before ninja came together and formed villages, demons and humans lived together in harmony. One small clan called the Hatake Clan lived with the protection of two wolf demons. The wolf demons, Akita and Akira, were brothers and together they protected the Hatake Clan. They would chase wild game onto the land for the Clan to hunt down for food. They only had one rule and that was to not kill any wolves. One young man named Kai decided it would be funny to capture and kill a wolf. So one night after everyone went to sleep, he snuck out into the woods and hunted until he found a wolf. He found one all alone curled up at the base of the tree sleeping. He set up traps around some raw meat and waited for the wolf to walk into it. When a wind blew through, it carried the scent of meat to the wolf. The wolf lifted its head and looked at the meat before getting up and cautiously walked over to it. He ate every bit of the meat without hitting any of the traps, but as he turned to leave he stepped on trap. The rope wrapped around his leg and he instinctively bit down on it. While the wolf was distracted with trying to get out of the trap, he took his spear and stabbed the wolf. After he stabbed the wolf he left it to die and went back to the clan's camp to sleep until the sun rose. He woke to the sound of loud growling and yelling. He walked out of his tent only to be stepped on by a giant paw and pinned to the ground. "How dare you kill a wolf, we should kill you, but that would be letting you off to easy. We will place a curse on you and your family for all eternity. All twins born with Hatake blood in their veins shall be cursed to carry the demonic chakra from my brother and I inside them until the day they die," growled out Akira as he finally lifted his foot off of Kai. "How can we lift the curse?" pleaded one of the clan members whose wife just happened to be eight months pregnant with twins. "We will decide when the curse should end. If we decide to end it one of the cursed twins will have a set of twins. Though the twins that carry our chakra will still carry it till the day they die, it will end with them," said Akita.<p>

*Time skip to 27 years before present*

Even after all those years the curse still remains. Hatake Sakumo and his pregnant wife Hikaru were sitting on their back porch watching their six year old son Narashi play with his nin-cats. Hikaru went inside to use the bathroom, but on her way back outside her water broke. She yelled Sakumo's name. He was by her side in an instant and picked her up bridal style and created the seals to teleport. He was gone in a swirl of leaves and smoke with Narashi not far behind. The immediately got a room set up for her. Narashi stayed in the waiting room while Sakumo stayed with his wife. When a set of twins were born he was filed with happiness and dread all in one. Hikaru was dying, the doctors were trying to save her, but Sakumo knew deep down that she was going to die. His eyes filled with tears for the first time in many years and he didn't try to stop them, she was dead and the twins were going to be motherless. He looked over at them at they same time they looked at him. He smiled because he knew as much as it hurts he still had to be there for them. They smiled back at him before they both yawned at the same time; it was cute and funny at the same time. They both had little wolf ears and a tail that was the same color as their hair. One had silver hair and the other black hair with silver tips. He saw silver out of the corner of his eye and he knew it was Narashi with out even having to look. Narashi walked up to his father's side and looked at the little twins; he smiled when their ears twitched. "What are their names Dad," said Narashi looking at his father with curiosity shining in his eyes. "The oldest one, the one with black and silver hair, is Karasu and his younger brother is Kakashi," said Sakumo. After a while of silence Narashi spoke though he said it so quietly Sakumo almost didn't catch it. "Do you think Mom's in a better place, Dad." "Yeah, I think she is Narashi." They both said their final goodbye to Hikaru before they checked the twins out of the hospital and went home.

Jiraiya made two collars for the twins to keep their demonic chakra in check. When the collars were put on them, the collar disappeared and seals appeared around their neck, which also disappeared after a few seconds along with the ears and tail. The babies just giggled thanking it was funny. "Sakumo the seals will keep the ears and tail from appearing only if the collars are on. The seals won't bother with their regular chakra only the demonic chakra. If they focus chakra to their neck where the seals are the collar will appear and can be removed. If you remove the collar the ears and tail will appear again and they will again disappear if the collar is replaced. Any questions?" asked Jiraiya. Sakumo shook his head, "No, and Thank you for doing this." "Anytime," said Jiraiya as he made his way out the door.

* Time skip of four years*

Kakashi and Karasu remained clueless about the demonic chakra inside them and the collar that sealed it. They were doing their homework from school when Kakashi smelled blood. It was faint so he thought maybe his dad or Narashi got cut during their training, but when the smell started getting a little stronger he became worried. He slid off his chair and dropped to the floor. "Where are you going Kakashi," said Karasu. Kakashi didn't answer just kept walking until he got to the window. He stood on the tip of his toes and looked out the window. He turned and headed over to the bookcase along the wall and started to climb it. When he got to the last shelf he reached behind the books and found the kunai his dad had hidden there. He pulled it out and stuck the handle in his mouth as he climbed down. When he reached the bottom he took the kunai back in his hand and ran to the door. This time Karasu didn't ask, he just followed Kakashi out the door. Narashi was out cold on the ground with a broken arm and their dad was fighting a group of men that were quickly beating him. The men moved faster than Kakashi and Karasu could keep up with, but they did see when their dad was sliced across his chest and kicked by another. Kakashi felt something inside him snap and he had no control over his body anymore. He saw the ground around him turn to ice and the temperature around him dropped, but he didn't feel cold at all. The hand that held the kunai moved on its own, hitting a man with deadly accuracy, accuracy that he didn't normally have. The ice around him spread rapidly toward the men that where still trying to hit his dad and Narashi. His hands started making hand signs for a jutsu he didn't know, and when it finished four of the men that attacked them where frozen in solid ice. The men that were left decided to retreat for now. He turned to look at Karasu since he hadn't made a sound since they walked out the door, and saw a look of fear on his face. When he took a step towards Karasu, Karasu took one back and he looked even more scared than he was before. Karasu was afraid of him. He did the only thing he could think of in his panicking mind, he ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review so I know how I'm doing. Oh, and a special thanks to my first review by <span>Prescripto13<span>. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have not nor will I ever own Naruto.**

**Sorry this is late couldn't figure out how to end. I still don't think I ended it that well, but either way here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When Minato and Jiraiya arrived with some ANBU a few seconds later, they quickly got Sakumo, Narashi, and Karasu to the hospital. They couldn't find Kakashi anywhere though and they were starting to worry that he had been captured.

After they finished healing and wrapping up his wounds, Sakumo left in search of his missing son. When he arrived in his backyard, he nicked his thumb on a kunai, made the seals for the summoning jutsu and slammed his palm on the ground. When the smoke cleared, a black and white wolf stood and awaited his orders. "Ryu I need you to find Kakashi," said Sakumo. Ryu nodded and started sniffing around until he found the scent he was looking for, when he did he took off running following Kakashi's trail. The followed the trail up to the top of the Hokage Monument and into the woods. They stopped when they heard someone talking and someone crying. Sakumo lowered his chakra so they wouldn't notice him and jumped into the tree branches, watching from behind the trunk of the tree. Ryu disappeared figuring his job was done for now.

Kakashi sat with his legs pulled up to chest and crying into his knees and their neighbor's four year old daughter, Keiko, was beside him talking to him.

"What are you doing here Keiko?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm trying to cheer you up," Keiko replied.

"Why aren't you afraid of me, I'm a monster."

"No, you're not. A monster wouldn't be out here in the middle of the woods crying after killing those men. A monster is something that kills for the fun of it and feels no guilt afterwards."

Keiko moved to hug him and held him even when he tried to move away. He finally just gave up and let her. Sakumo moved from behind the trunk of the tree and over to them. He crouched down and when Keiko released Kakashi he picked both of them up in his arms. He took off towards their houses and dropped off Keiko with her parents.

Kakashi started to squirm in Sakumo arms as he started towards the hospital wanting down, but was trying to look like he was merely just uncomfortable. "Stop it Kakashi." He froze at his father's voice and slowly looked up at him. "You're not a monster Kakashi, you're a demon." Kakashi just gave him a face 'like's that's supposed to make me feel better.' "Karasu and you were both born as demons because of the curse in our family."

"I thought that was just a story you told us before bed."

"No, it was real, and we're here at the hospital now so don't even think of running."

Kakashi just wrapped his arms around his Dad and refused to look up from his neck or let go period. Sakumo just chuckled and walked into the hospital, and up to his son's room.

Narashi and Karasu looked up when he walked into their room. He smiled before walking and sitting on Karasu's bed. Karasu crawled over and put his hand on Kakashi's back, who in turned stiffed but didn't bring his head off of his dad's neck. Karasu just looked up at his dad for help, but he didn't really get anything beside his dad mouthing the word "talk."

"Kakashi can you hear"

A muffled no was his only answer. He poked Kakashi in the side and Kakashi jerked away and tried to stifle the laughter. He continued until Kakashi brought his head away from Sakumo's neck and swatted at his hand. Kakashi went to put his head back, but Karasu wouldn't let him. He hugged him and pulled until he let go of his dad. Kakashi wouldn't look at him though instead seeming to find the bed incredibly fascinating.

"That was awesome Kakashi there was ice everywhere and then you made those hand signs so fast your hands seemed to disappear and there you had these cute little wolf ears and tail or was it dog ears and tail. Oh, who cares that was awesome, can you do it again. Hey, Dad, do I get some ears and a tail too?"

Kakashi looked at him with his mouth hanging open, Narashi wasn't much better, and Sakumo was just looking at them trying to hold back his laughter.

"You're not afraid of me? And did you even take a breath during that?"

Karasu continued to smile and keep his grip on his brother, who was now trying to get out arms thinking his brother had finally lost his mind.

"I could never be afraid of my brother" and Karasu's smile grew until it was almost creepy "and no I didn't take a breath during that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Prescripto13 and Dragonnotte for the reviews; I really appreciate it.<strong>


End file.
